


Лисы

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: В двадцать шесть, лежа на заставе в пустыне, под русскую попсу из дребезжащего динамика он снова видел затянутый пеленой лихорадки сон.Всегда один и тот же.Два тела.





	Лисы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foxes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347715) by WheatKing. 



I.

Когда Стиву было девять, они с отцом отправились навестить родственников в Калифорнии и по пути на три дня остановились у дяди Джима, брата дедушки. Джим владел небольшим участком земли в Мичигане. Совсем непохожим на дом. Холод там пробирал до костей — это стало первым впечатлением Стива о том месте.  
У старого дяди не было своих детей, и он с трудом представлял, о чем говорить со Стивом. Он был хорошим человеком, умер через несколько месяце после их визита. Стиву осталась от него подписанная бейсбольная карточка с Хэнком Гринбергом, и Стив до сих пор жалеет, что продал её перед отъездом в Аннаполис. Но суть не в этом.  
Когда он думает про те три дня, то вспоминает не их с дядей неуклюжие разговоры или не маленькое озеро с рыбешкой подо льдом, которое Джим ему показал.  
Он вспоминает лисов.

Позже ему еще долго снились кошмары. Потом пришли другие, со взорванными машинами и пустыми коридорами, но эти все равно возвращались к Стиву каждые несколько лет. В двадцать шесть, лежа на заставе в пустыне, под русскую попсу из дребезжащего динамика он снова видел затянутый пеленой лихорадки сон.

Всегда один и тот же.

Два тела.

Маленькие лисы. Яркий мех слипся от загустевшей крови, хотя эта деталь отпечаталась в памяти смутно и расплывчато. Кровь, растекающаяся землю и забрызгавшая траву, всегда отчетливее.

Два капкана. Две большие проржавелые ловушки как воплощение чего-то ужасающего и жестокого. У лиса, что покрупнее, переломана черная лапа.

Очень трудно смотреть на такое, когда тебе девять лет, но Стив старается задержаться на этом образе подольше, просыпаясь от судороги, потому что боль — не самое худшее. С болью он в может справиться. Годами справлялся.  
Но лис ещё двигается. Ещё живой. Выпучив глаза, бросает дикие взгляды то на лапу, то на них с дядей, и медленно отталкивается от капкана. Ползет ко второму телу.

Когда Стив повзрослел, именно эта часть выдергивала его из сна. Однажды он проснулся с мокрым лицом и ощущением пустоты в легких.

Дядя прерывисто дышал, сжимая его плечо.  
— Надо закончить. Так будет лучше.  
Стив провел с этим человеком всего несколько часов, но в тот момент он любил его, потому что казалось, что сам дядя Джим предпочел бы любой другой выход. Что даже наклоняясь, чтобы поднять с промерзлой земли тяжелый камень, он отчаянно не хотел убивать лиса.  
В глубине души Стив знал, что должен так уметь. Мужчина обязан смело встречать сложные ситуации и делать всё, что от него потребуется. Если не может, то какой из него мужчина?  
Дядя Джим сказал отвернуться, и Стив был ещё ребенком, но уже тогда понимал, что будь на месте дяди его отец, он бы не позволил.  
Стив посмотрел на лиса ещё раз. Задержал взгляд на капкане, на лапе. В десяти шагах от него лис поменьше не двигался совсем. Ему пережала грудь вторая ловушка. Глаза были закрыты.  
Если отвернешься, значит струсил.

Он отвернулся. Зажмурился так крепко, что заныли скулы, а перед глазами поплыли розовые круги. Но он всё равно слышал звук, с которым камень пробил маленький череп.

  
\---

Стиву нравятся животные, как и всем людям. Ему нравятся кошки — он их понимает. И дельфины. Несколько раз у него получалось прошмыгнуть вместе с Грейс в бассейн с дельфинами, пока её отец с настороженным видом отсиживался в стороне. Каждую неделю он тратит почти целый час на очистку аквариума для Кена, золотой рыбки Чарли.

Так что у него нет проблем с животными. Просто он не привык проводить с ними много времени. Родители не хотели держать в доме питомцев, а потом, когда Стив вырос, на это не было времени. Он не ходил в зоопарки, чтобы поглазеть на диких зверей. На военной базе животных не водилось. У Дэнни есть несколько длинных историй о том, как он в детстве подбирал на помойке енотов и других маленьких зверьков, но Стиву рассказывать нечего.

Потому и кажется странным, что он думает о лисах сейчас. Видеть их в кошмарах привычно, но не наяву. Он прочесывает память, ищет, когда вообще в последний раз вспоминал их вот так, посреди дня.

Он думает о лисах, пока Дэнни стоит на кухне и смотрит на него. С таким выражением на лице. Как будто не удивлен.

Стив никогда не притворялся тем, кем он не был. Не давал никаких обещаний.

Что поделать. Дэнни забирает зарядку для телефона и сменные рубашки.

Просто Стив, кажется, не думал о них ни разу с той самой поездки.

Он выходит через заднюю дверь, поворачивается спиной к шуму, с которым Дэнни пакует вещи.  
Он смотрит на океан. Пытается не ждать звука захлопнувшейся входной двери. Смотрит так долго, что щиплет в глазах, и приходится их протереть по дороге обратно в дом.

  
\---

Они не жили вместе. Не нужно ничего перевозить, нечего подписывать. Не нужно никому рассказывать, хотя Дэнни, наверное, придется объяснить что-нибудь Грейс. Стив не уверен насчет Чарли.

Остаток выходных он проводит один. Бегает, плавает. Готовится к понедельнику. Впервые за много месяцев он не увидит в воскресенье детей. Теперь он их вообще не будет видеть. Это ведь так происходит?

Наверняка так. Нельзя разойтись с кем-то и ждать, что сможешь и дальше проводить время с его семьей.

Нельзя просто сказать: "Я знаю, что встречаться со мной было в целом отстойно, но можно я продолжу тренировать команду твоей дочери? Мне бы очень этого хотелось".

Вернуться к тому, как было раньше. Этого хватило бы. Он мог бы так продержаться десятки лет и по-прежнему иметь больше, чем когда-либо надеялся получить.

"Не завышай ожиданий, сынок. Будь реалистом".

Стив стоит на кухне отца — потому что она навсегда останется кухней отца, — и думает: таким был бы его ответ? Таким же, какой Стив получал от него в девять, десять, одиннадцать лет? До тех пор, пока не заставил себя молчать, не спрашивать, придет ли папа на игру, возьмет ли его в поход. Разрешит ли вернуться домой.

Он стоит на кухне отца и вглядывается в никуда, пока не приходит время сесть в пикап и ехать на работу.

  
\---

Понедельник проходит неплохо, потому что Дэнни почти не выходит из офиса. Они не разговаривают, и Стив не может заставить себя встретиться с ним взглядом, но по крайней мере Дэнни здесь.

Вторник и среда — уже не так хорошо.

Хуже всего четверг. Дэнни говорит с ним, и сама по себе эта часть поначалу мучительна и прекрасна. Но в руках у Дэнни бланки. Он просит Стива отправить письмо.

Стив печатает текст, который составлял в голове сотни раз.

В черновиках даже есть сохраненная копия. Когда он проверяет, с даты создания прошло 3 года и 7 месяцев.

"Дэниел Уильямс — заслуженный офицер полиции, и как его начальник, я имел честь…"

Он отправляет письмо, затем двадцать минут сидит, глядя в пустой экран.  
В следующую среду Дэнни не приходит. Он снова в полиции, его даже повысили. Стив пытается не чувствовать обиду.  
Дэнни говорил ему. Предупреждал. И он не вернётся.

  
\---

Суть в том, что Дэнни встал перед ним и спросил прямо, а Стив не смог ответить. Отвернулся. Он понимал, что должен, как настоящий мужчина, но не смог и отвернулся.

Теперь он не узнает, что Дэнни подумал. Если начнет анализировать, это его убьет, так что он не начинает. Он не дурак. Он ждёт, и у него есть простые правила. Не давать ни одной лишней мысли задержаться в голове дольше пары секунд. Прямо как на заданиях: ты запрещаешь себе растрачивать умственные силы. Это роскошь.

Не всё получается сразу. В первые недели немного тяжело. Стив просыпается и спросонья тянется в поисках теплого тела, хотя никогда так не делал за всю свою взрослую жизнь.

Несколько дней он ничего не может есть, приходится залпом глотать протеиновые коктейли прямо в ванной на случай, если полезут обратно. Он покупает новые, потому что у те, что стоят в холодильнике, брал с клубничным вкусом, чтобы Дэнни меньше нервничал.

  
\---

Он не уверен, что всё делает правильно. Раньше он спросил бы у Дэнни. Ты чувствуешь то же самое? Когда ушла Рэйчел, тебе тоже казалось, что ты умираешь?

Как это вытерпеть? Почему так больно?

Не важно, в итоге. Он берет себя в руки, возвращается тому, с чего начинал.  
Часто плавает.  
Когда это не помогает остановить поток мыслей, остаются другие методы. У Стива большой опыт. Еще до службы он часто уходил в свою комнату и отжимался, пока думать о семье не оставалось сил.  
Снова пригодилось.

Суть в том, что он ошибался. Много раз.

Выпивка — один из новых методов. Стив не начинает раньше семи. Иногда по вечерам он просто пялится на стрелку часов и ждет. Но у него большой опыт. Он никогда не хитрит. Даже пиво после работы больше не пьет. Лу приглашал вчера, и он отказался, потому что было ещё пять.

На кухне никто не увидит, как он отмеряет себе виски. Никто, кроме Кена, который вырос вдвое за последние недели. Стив легонько чокается с аквариумом.  
Правила необходимы. Без них не останется ничего.  
Семьи уже не осталось.

На часах одиннадцать. Наверное, он уже слишком пьян, но если не вставать, чтобы поверить равновесие, то это не в счёт. Так что он продолжает сидеть, навалившись грудью на стол отца.  
Много лет он считал, что был выслан из дома из-за того, что не следовал правилам. Был не тем человеком, которого в нем хотели видеть. Слишком робким, слишком пугливым.  
Теперь он знает: что бы он ни делал, это не помогло бы ему остаться. Неизбежность. Цепочка событий. Мать взрывают, отец принимает решение.

Может, с Дэнни всё тоже было неизбежно.

У Стива ни с кем не получалось по-настоящему построить отношения. С чего бы Дэнни стать исключением?  
Может, он просто не создан для отношений.

Двадцать минут прошло, он снова наполняет стакан. Медлит, затем выпивает залпом. Никто же не видит.

Лу звал выпить с ним пива, и Стив отказался, потому что не смог бы сидеть там, потягивая бутылку, или даже две, и притворяться нормальным.

Он рывком поднимается из-за стола, плечом открывает заднюю дверь. Плавно ложится в гамак.

  
\---

У него болит голова, прямо над переносицей. Каждое движение отдается там острой пульсацией. Стив становится на траву рядом со шлангом. Опускает Кена в стакан, чтобы видеть его, пока будет протирать стенки аквариума.

Он, вообще-то, не одинок. У него все ещё есть команда, люди, которых он любит. И они его любят, даже если прямо сейчас он им не слишком нравится. Коно и Чин когда-нибудь отойдут.

Он дозирует уксусную смесь, вливает в резервуар, взбалтывает. Ноздри щиплет резкий запах.

Он дает раствору настояться несколько минут. Поднимает Кена и спускается с ним к пляжу.

Он до сих пор любит Дэнни, господи, он так его любит, от этого больнее всего.

Эта любовь сдавливает ему горло. Затягивает петлю — слишком туго, и Стив не уверен, что дальше не станет хуже. Не у кого спросить.  
Он заходит в море, поднимая Кена к груди. Вода смыкается вокруг его ног, вокруг его пояса. Он дает ей себя замедлить.

Всё нормально. Он справляется.

Позже, когда он выпускает Кена в аквариум, тот несколько минут просто плавает кругами, а потом возвращается в свой маленький пиратский корабль в углу.

  
\---

Стив молится перед работой.  
Молится по дороге на работу.

Всё будет напрасно, если он не возьмет себя в руки. Он молится, как не молился с тех пор, когда был подростком, и просит, чтобы, пожалуйста, господи,

пожалуйста, кто-нибудь,

пусть это прекратится.

  
\---

Стив не слишком хороший человек. Он совершал поступки, которые мог бы сделать хороший человек. Оберегал страну и защищал невинных. Он делал всё это, потому что ему давали такие задания, потому что у него отлично получалось, и он долго этим пользовался.

Дэнни считал его хорошим, и ничто не делало Стив счастливее, чем знать, что хороший человек видит тебя таким же хорошим.

Теперь он знает. Дэнни ошибался.  
Видимо, не слишком хороший, раз Дэнни ушёл от него.

  
\---

Позже появятся фотографии. Их не напечатают газетах и не разместят в новостных блогах, слишком натуралистичные, но если задать в поиске "Кредитный банк Гонолулу”, они всплывут вторыми. И первыми, если искать "копы Гавайи".  
Кто-то с хорошей камерой находился снаружи банка, так что есть четыре снимка прямо с места, со Стивом. Совершенно отчетливые и в отличном разрешении. На них будто другой человек.  
Он себя не узнает.

  
\---

Это четверг.

Диспетчер из полицейского управления вызывает их в банк, вооруженное ограбление, нужна помощь. Они с Чином плетутся на стоянку. Стив помнит, как это было с Дэнни, какой ажиотаж в нем закипал. Сейчас он мало что чувствует.

Он не видел Дэнни четыре месяца.

Чин заканчивает звонок и говорит, что Дэнни прибыл на место первым. Стив крепче перехватывает руль обеими руками и, стиснув зубы, продолжает следовать курсу. На пересечении Кинг Стрит Чин получает второй звонок. Стив разгонятся, но не слишком быстро — это тоже одно из правил. Когда он бросает взгляд на лицо Чина, то сразу всё понимает.

Они позвонили Чину, а не ему. Поэтому он понимает.

В горле комом встает бесполезная паника.

Периметр уже установлен, Стив паркуется как можно ближе. Не ждёт, пока Чин выйдет из машины, не берёт свой жилет из сейфа на заднем сидении. Проталкивается к фургону спецназа.

Он застрял в капкане — вот что происходило с ним последние несколько месяцев. Он ждал какого-то успокоения. Думал, что станет легче, а легче не стало, и теперь ему нужно увидеть Дэнни.  
Дэнни в опасности.

Стив был "морским котиком", он способен выполнять работу, даже когда чувствует себя, как напуганное животное, это не проблема. Он попадёт внутрь и умрёт, наверное, но там Дэнни, и он может его спасти, увидеть в последний раз. Это тоже своего рода успокоение. Если он будет очень осторожным и сделает всё по правилам, то с Дэнни ничего не случится.

Но происходит другое.

На втором снимке видно, как командир спецназа сообщает Стиву.

Что 12 минут назад, пока "Пять-ноль" добирались к месту, лейтенант Уильямс был подстрелен.

Что 8 минут назад из его микрофона пропали звуки дыхания.

Что есть изображения с его брошенным на земле жилетом, залитым кровью, и ее след тянется внутрь.

Всё хуже. Намного хуже.

Дело не только в сломанной лапе. Дело в глазах, в том взгляде, горевшем готовностью собственными клыками прогрызть свою кость. Готовностью на что угодно. Лишь бы быть ближе к неподвижному телу, лежащему в десяти шагах.  
Поздно. Через секунду до мозга дойдет.  
Дикое животное, твой лис уже мертв.

Капитан спецназа знает, что лейтенант работал с "Пять-ноль", но, может быть, он не слушал сплетни, может быть, думал о чем-то другом, или, может, Стив научился лучше прятать эмоции, потому что когда он говорит, что пойдет доложить о своём прибытии, капитан ему верит. Стив держит телефон, будто собирается позвонить. Имитирует собранность. На лице застывшее выражение беспокойства. Рассудительного беспокойства.

Рассудительный человек, хороший человек. Командир отряда специального назначения, полностью владея собой, уверенно куда-то шагает.

Дэнни был хорошим человеком. Самым лучшим. Его подстрелили.  
Он вошёл в банк, чтобы защитить людей, и его подстрелили.

Стив держит маску, двигаясь сквозь толпу, хмурится на экран, пока поднимается по лестнице соседнего здания.  
Выбрасывает телефон сразу же, как оказывается внутри. Тот летит вниз, отскакивая от ступенек, на другом конце линии никто не слушает.

Стив выламывает дверь, быстро и беззвучно двигается дальше, прислушиваясь к своему дыханию, делает подсчеты в уме. У него лишь несколько минут. Он уже чувствует, как сжимаются клыки.

С крыши, наверное, можно допрыгнуть, так что он прыгает. Едва не срывается, обдирает локти. Используя разгон, перекатывается на ноги.

На крыше через улицу на бетонном выступе лежит снайпер. По тому, как отклонилась его винтовка, Стив знает, что снайпер в него не выстрелит. Случайно не выстрелит. Скорее всего.

Снайпер не двигается, но видимо доложил вниз, потому что крики с земли резко прекращаются. Все взгляды поднимаются к Стиву, а Стив стоит на краю, изучает вентиляционную шахту.  
План ужасный, но он ничего не чувствует. Пока что.

Он использует нож, потом ногти, оставляет на металле кровавые отпечатки. Снимает решетку и опускает.

Холодно.

Лучше бы в него выстрелили. Он идет туда не спасать заложников. Он идет, потому что видит перед собой только пятно крови на испачканной мерзлой траве.  
Всё-таки он не слишком хороший человек.  
Дэнни был хорошим.

Суть в том, что Стив ждал всю жизнь, когда сможет увидеть в себе хорошее, а у Дэнни это получалось так легко.

Пальцы скользят, он достает из заднего кармана перчатки. Подтянувшись по стенке трубы, прикидывает расстояние до земли.  
На секунду закрывает глаза и разрешает себе вспомнить.

Лицо матери, когда она читала ему. Как отец учил его правильно держать мяч. Мэри с дочкой на руках. Грейс и Чарли.

Господи, Грейс, Чарли.

Светлые пряди между пальцами и тепло. Голос в машине. Лицо, даже в тот последний раз на кухне, и взгляд. Такой обманутый.

Он прыгает.

  
\---

Приземление неудачное, но это взвешенный риск. От столкновения мелкие кости в лодыжке с хрустом ломаются. Стив почти теряет сознание.  
На мгновение мир исчезает, остаются только свет и звук, но его к такому готовили. Всё будет зря, если он не продержится ещё немного.

Все его дорогостоящие тренировки окажутся зря.

Кто-то рывком его поднимает. Стив встряхивает головой и хватает напавшего за горло, приставляет к груди пистолетом, жмёт на курок. Чужая рука отпускает. Стив снова валится на пол, концентрируется на том, чтобы не отключиться.

Крики.

Крики были ещё до того, как он спрыгнул, но теперь стали громче. Он на холодном полу, за офисной кабиной. Отсюда видно поверхность стола, рядом с которым он приземлился, засыпанную обломками штукатурки. Взявшись за край столешницы, Стив подтягивается и садится. Боль ужасная, острая и ужасная, быстро взбирается вверх по телу. Он снова трясет головой.

Боль пройдет, сожаления останутся навсегда. Вставай.  
Умирают навсегда.

Он встает.

Внутри тускло. Кабина расположена с краю от прохода. Через всё помещение тянется ряд окон, жалюзи плотно задернуты. Входные двери из зеркального стекла подпирают сваленные в кучу столы и копировальные машины. Не помеха для серьезного штурма. Не важно.

Крики доносятся от одной из кассовых стоек у правой стены. Люди. Человек десять — работники, клиенты, грабители. Пахнет кровью.

Но не оттуда.

Рядом с Дэнни нет никого.

Справочный стол широкий, но ниже, чем кассы. На полу один опрокинутый стул и десятки разлетевшихся брошюр. Часть из них слегка порозовела, другая стала насыщенно-красной, почти коричневой.

Дэнни сидит лицом к зашторенному окну, накренившись вперед и плечом упираясь в бок стола. Над ним смазанное пятно крови, как если бы он сползал по стене. Он не двигается.

Эмоции рвутся на волю, Стив чувствует их. Наконец-то. Его легкие работают с перебоями. Его пальцы снова сжимаются на краю стола, но на этот раз он подтягивается до конца. В ноге ломается что-то ещё. Он двигается так медленно.

Это третий снимок. У фотографа, видимо, был длиннофокусный объектив и место на возвышенности. Половину лица Стива заслоняет тень от разбитого окна. Он все ещё выглядит так, словно знает, что делает. Стратегия не без изъянов, но он внутри банка, с заложниками. Он кажется собранным.

Так и есть, он собран. Нельзя потерять сознание. Он игнорирует стрельбу из-за касс и передвижения людей в бронежилетах.

Но нет никакой стратегии. Нет мыслей ни о чем, кроме лежащего впереди Дэнни.

Пуля пролетает рядом с ним и попадает в мраморную стену. В ноге острая боль. Не важно.

Жарко.

А если у Дэнни не будет пульса?  
Что тогда ему делать?

Стив подбирается ближе, хватает его за рукав, болтающийся расстегнутым на запястье. Тянет к себе и чувствует, как промокает от крови одежда. Он так устал. Скоро в него снова выстрелят, и всему придет конец. Он не справился, но это конец.

Он дергает застежку на перчатках, в ушах раздается треск липучки. Кое-как получается их сорвать. Он прикладывает к шее Дэнни свою ладонь.  
Он призрак, пустая оболочка, ничего не ждёт. Переживает, что пальцы слишком окоченели, чтобы ощутить последнее прикосновение.  
В глазах плывет, и он жмурится. Не может вспомнить, как долго прижимает Дэнни к груди, пытаясь нащупать признаки жизни.

— Перестань.

Неразборчиво и слабо, еле слышно.

Наверное, Стив умер при падении. Возможно, ещё до того, как начал ползти. Не успел нажать на курок, когда был пойман в первый раз. Может быть, застрелился четыре месяца назад и видит всё это во сне, пока истекает кровью на полу ванной. Он умер, и Дэнни тоже. И Дэнни с ним говорит.

— Дурак.

— Да, я…

Он больше не может думать, прижимается к слишком холодному телу, делится с ним теплом. Он держал его так же в кровати, когда притворялся, что не расслышал те самые слова за ворохом смятых простыней.

Возле зеркальных дверей что-то происходит, но Стив не оборачивается, чтобы проверить. Он разрывает на Дэнни рубашку ещё работающими руками. Белая майка под ней пропитана красным.

Он купил Дэнни эту майку.

У него не выходит понять, куда попала пуля, поэтому он просто накрывает грудь обеими руками и пытается подвинуть больную ногу так, чтобы уложить Дэнни на себя.

Он такое уже делал, во всех вариантах, сотнями разных способов, на учениях и в бою. Он комкает рубашку, но та промокла насквозь, так что он стаскивает свою и как следует надавливает.

Дэнни даже не вздрагивает. Светлые волоски на его груди слиплись от загустевшей крови.

Стив дразнил его за мохнатую грудь. Гладил её пальцами, когда они лежали рядом.

— Дэнни, прошу. Не надо.

Он проглатывает остальные глупости, которые вертятся на языке. Пальцы сгибаются и крепко сжимают мокрое месиво в месте, где придавливают ткань. Стив смотрит на свои руки, но зрение снова плывет, и он опускает голову, пытается вытереть глаза плечом.

Этот снимок нигде не опубликуют, не захотят жалоб. Никто не рассказывает в газетах и не показывает в кино, насколько грязно бывает от крови, и как трудно за что-нибудь ухватиться, когда ею покрыто всё. На такое ставят цензуру, "не для просмотра в общественном месте". Мысль о том, что незнакомые люди могут сидеть где-нибудь в метро и рассматривать, как он плачет в шею умирающему телу своего бывшего, кажется Стиву сюрреалистичной. Он выглядит ужасно. Дэнни выглядит как труп: глаза закрыты, лицо обвисло. Стив помнит его слабые вдохи, помнит пальцы, державшие за руку. Помнит, как обещал отдать ему все, что угодно.

Умолял забрать все, что угодно.

  
\---

Не важно, чем всё закончилось. Ничего не важно после того, как Дэнни увозит скорая. Они включили сирену, Стив очень сильно этому рад. Для мёртвых не включают сирен.

Он роняет голову на грудь, закрывает лицо рукой — той, на которой поменьше крови, — и дрожит.

  
\---

Дэнни делают операцию. Две разные операции, практически одну за другой. Его помещают в отдельную палату.

Стив послушно сидит в инвалидной коляске, возмущаться нет смысла. Его отвезли к Дэнни на второй день, потому что он выполнял все правила докторов.

— Я очень сильно тебя люблю.

Аппарат искусственного дыхания шипит на него. Дэнни лежит неподвижно.

— Я хочу этого, всегда хотел. И я буду жалеть всю жизнь, что промолчал, когда ты спросил.

Медсестра проверяет у Дэнни швы. Она не говорит, что заодно проверит его рефлексы.

— Когда тебя выпишут, мы вернемся домой. Пару недель назад был шторм. Я не укрепил теплицу как следует, и сейчас там всё кувырком. Придется таскать камни и поднимать грядки. Это работа для двоих.

Стив водит пальцем по венам на руке Дэнни и делится всем, что скопилось за четыре месяца. Он никогда не думал, что однажды захочет вот так открыться другому человеку. Никогда не думал, что однажды, покупая продукты, смотря телевизор или сидя за рулем, захочет повернуться, чтобы прокомментировать что-нибудь совершенно заурядное, и будет раздавлен тем, что никто его не слушает. Он задушил в себе эти желания больше двадцати лет назад. Думал, что задушил.

Приходят Чарли и Грейс. Чарли тут же взбирается к нему на колени, Стив крепко обнимает его. Глубокий вдыхает.

Грейс садится на стул слева от кровати, и Стив старается не мешать ей, но чувствует, как изнутри всё скручивает, когда она хмурится, глядя на лицо Дэнни. Он гладит Чарли по спине, дает его детскому лепету заполнить тишину.

К тому времени, как Рэйчел возвращается, Чарли спит, привалившись к его боку. Боль распространилась по всей ноге, но Стив не может заставить себя передвинуться, боится разбудить. Он замедляет вдохи, чтобы их дыхание совпадало, хочет не выпускать его как можно дольше.

Рэйчел поднимает брови, но у Стива остались силы только на то, чтобы поставить Чарли на пол. Грейс берёт свою сумку, направляясь к выходу.  
Наклонившись всем весом вперед, Стив неуклюже встаёт и тянется к ней, но от слабости роняет руку.  
— Грейс.  
Она оборачивается, переводит взгляд с него на отца и обратно, но молчит.

Стиве трясет. Ему так нужен Дэнни, так нужно услышать, что сделать, чтобы Грейс снова его любила. Чтобы простила.

Они уходят.

Стив стоит еще немного, покосившись на бок, потом падает обратно в коляску.  
Он всё исправит. Он должен, или остаток жизни проведет, повсюду следуя за Дэнни. Он готов на что угодно, лишь бы…

Стив наклоняется к Дэнни, убирает волосы с его лба, поправляет трубки.

Оставляет руку рядом с его щекой. Чувствует изменения в ритме его дыхания.

Ждет.

Ползет по траве ко второму телу.

 

II.

Сон обрывается резко. Стив садится и отбрасывает ногой сбившееся одеяло.

Пистолет в гараже, в сейфе над шкафом. Слишком далеко.

Он бесшумно спускается на кухню. В ящике есть ножи, но ящик гремит, зато прямо на столе лежат ножницы. Он берет их. Перехватив покрепче, прижимает к запястью и проверяет гостиную. Потом движется к лестнице. Сердце стучит как бешеное. Он уже одной ногой на ступеньках, когда замечает у выхода на террасу учебную доску Грейс. Та брошена под стеклянными дверьми вместо того, чтобы стоять на своем месте у стены.

Стив чувствует отток адреналина и вздыхает. Раздвинув двери, переставляет доску правильно, протягивает вокруг неё болтающийся страховочный шнур и закрепляет в разъеме.

Он не должен больше вставать по ночам, бродить по дому "как вампир", но знает, что наверху сегодня уже не заснет, поэтому проверят все замки, а потом тихо возвращается на кухню и кладет ножницы обратно, в центр бардака на столе. Это бардак, как бы Дэнни его ни называл. Теперь, когда никто не видит, можно сделать всё по-своему.

Стив выдвигает стул, садится и, поморщившись, закидывает больную ногу на табуретку, идеально подходящую по высоте. Гипс сняли, но работать как раньше нога уже не будет. Есть большая разница между переломом в 18 и переломом в 38. Стив потирает колено на другой ноге. Доктор сказал, что он перестарался, компенсируя неподвижность лодыжки, и создал слишком сильную нагрузку на остальные суставы. Его хрящи изнашиваются.

Услышав такое два года назад, Стив переживал бы, что потеряет статус офицера в запасе. На прошлой неделе, когда врач сообщил ему, что следующие полтора года он проходит с протезом, Стив расстроился, конечно, но не счел особо важным. Да, его могут уволить из флота. Поразительно, насколько мало это теперь для него значит. Так не могло продолжаться до бесконечности, нельзя вечно быть готовым в любой момент сорваться и отплыть. К тому же, его, наверное, все равно уволили бы — по другим причинам.  
На их счет Стив не так спокоен.  
Пока что остается только ждать. Многое поменялось. Многое должно было поменяться.

Он перебирает раскиданные по столу вещи и вытаскивает на свет голубую ленту. Хмыкнув, осматривает работу, проделанную днём. Находит рядом наперсток и катушку синих ниток, попадает в ушко иголки с первой попытки. Улыбается своим мыслям. Жаль, что некому оценить — в особенности тому, кто вчера заявил, что у Стива толстые пальцы.  
Потом он снова роется в бардаке: отодвигает смятую тетрадь по математике, сломанную ручку, стопку нераспечатанных писем. Поднимает маленький квадрат из ткани с дельфином на лицевой стороне. Аккуратно прикладывает к ближайшему свободному месту на ленте и принимается за работу.  
Стежки получаются ровными. Дэнни считает их слишком широкими, но это чушь. Образцовые стежки.  
Стив пробегается взглядом по другим, уже пришитым значкам. Лучшая во всем отряде. Пальцы тянутся к тому, который Грейс получила за помощь вожатому. Этот был особенным. Каждый вторник после занятий она оставалась с младшей группой, следила за ними и обучала. У неё прекрасно получалось.  
Стив забирал её после первого такого вторника и прокрался в спортивный зал немного пораньше — просто хотел увидеть. Перед прощанием Грейс усадила детей в круг, и те с жадностью ловили каждое её слово. Она прирожденный лидер, это не новость, но подтверждения каждый раз вызывали у Стива тихий восторг.

Она бы понравилась Джеку Макгарретту.  
Его матери тоже, скорее всего, но там другое.

Дэнни уверен, что из неё получится замечательный доктор. Стив знает, что она могла бы сделать превосходную военную карьеру — в разведке, например. Обязательно заняла бы руководящую должность. Эти мысли приходят к нему против воли, он заталкивает их подальше. Не вариант. Хотя, став выпускницей Аннаполиса, Грейс сделала бы его самым гордым отчимом на Гавайях, Стив понимает, что жизнь, которую выбрал он, тоже ему навредила. Да, он выжил только благодаря тому, что его приняли во флот, но семья Грейс не похожа на его семью, и не каждый ребенок нуждается в спасении так же отчаянно, как это требовалось Стиву. В общем, он работает над собой.

Размяв плечи, он встает и несет готовую ленту наверх.  
Оставляет её на стуле Грейс — вешает так, чтобы новые значки сразу было видно. Поправляет плед, который она опять скинула во сне.

Его старую комнату не узнать. Свободное место на стенах занимают плакаты из журналов и семейные снимки. На рабочем столе, перекрашенном в голубой, лежат ноутбук и гора учебников. И фотография из бывшего кабинета отца, где Стив с Мэри стоят перед домом, щурясь от солнца. Стив проводит пальцем по краю рамки, потом ставит ее обратно и тихо выходит. У них всех ещё осталось время поспать перед школой.

Пройдя немного дальше по коридору, он мягким толчком открывает дверь комнату, раньше служившую гостевой. Теперь она отделана светло-зеленым, а под окном стоит маленькая кровать, в данный момент — пустая.  
На мгновение у Стива застывает в венах кровь, но присмотревшись, он различает очертания маленькой фигуры Чарли на полу.

Он сглатывает ком в горле, прежде чем заговорить.

— Эй, дружище, ты почему не в постели?

Подойдя ближе к коврику, на котором Чарли соединяет блоки из лего, Стив ерошит его белокурый ёжик. Вспоминать жутко, как взбесился Дэнни из-за этой стрижки. День был очень жаркий, а женщина просто спросила "подлиннее или покороче?", но Стив не думал, что выйдет настолько короче. Тогда он словно вернулся в свой первый день в академии.  
Чарли увидел его лицо после того, как машинка проехалась по голове, и разрыдался. В итоге Стиву пришлось скрючиться рядом и попросить женщину подстричь его точно так же. Чарли остался доволен. По дороге домой они купили себе леденцов, и несколько штук растаяло на заднем сидении, но в той части пикапа и без того уже каждый сантиметр был липким.

Чарли мельком поднимает взгляд. Он знает, что должен спать. Упрямый, как отец: поджимает губы и возвращается к работе.  
— Строю корабль.  
Маленькие пальчики с щелчком присоединяют пластиковые запчасти к довольно внушительного вида крейсеру. Стив опускает руку Чарли на спину, чувствует исходящее от него тепло.  
— Можно закончить утром. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Помнишь, как сильно ты устал вчера?  
— Пап, я не люблю спать днем.  
Светлая голова коротко мотается из стороны в сторону. У Стива замирает сердце. Он не испытывал подобного, выходя на задание или принимая медаль.  
— Знаю, малыш, поэтому давай вернем тебя в кровать. Поспишь сейчас, чтобы не пришлось днём.  
— Морякам нужно спать, — бубнит Чарли.  
— Совершенно верно, — соглашается Стив, наклоняясь к нему. — Всем хорошим морякам нужно восемь часов здорового сна, чтобы у них были силы плавать, ловить рыбу, чинить свои корабли…  
Он усаживает Чарли к себе на бедро, перечисляя всё, на что способны моряки, когда хорошо высыпаются. Маскирует за кашлем сбившееся от боли в колене дыхание. Даже если завтра нога перестанет работать, он не захочет поменять ни секунды из последних месяцев.

Он остается в комнате ещё ненадолго, чтобы убедиться, что Чарли точно заснул. Его уже дурачили. Дэнни только смеялся и называл его мягкотелым.  
Стив лежит с краю на маленькой деревянной кровати, задрав ноги, чтобы не свисали, и слушает дыхание крохотного тела рядом с собой. В конце концов он поднимается, медленно, осторожно, потому что будет жалеть, если снова так заснет.

Они заверили Рэйчел, что им хватит сил справиться и с Чарли, и с Грейс. Нельзя брать под ответственность четырехлетнего ребенка, если ты не в состоянии поднять минимум 30 килограмм несколько раз за день. Стив не позволит делать это Дэнни, поэтому сам сажает Чарли в машину и на качели, снимает с деревьев, на которые тот постоянно забирается.

Он не знает, когда точно Рэйчел вернется из Вегаса, но там остался Стэн, и ей нужно попытаться. Он не знает, как Чарли теперь называет Стэна, но первое "папа" выбило у него почву из-под ног. На всякий случай Стив не стал устраивать из-за этого много шума. Он до самого конца будет принимать всё, что эта семья захочет ему отдать.

  
\---

В спальне пахнет гелем для душа, потом и солнцезащитным кремом, который Грейс пролила вчера утром на коврик. "Семьей", подсказывает мозг. Стив ложится рядом с Дэнни. Придвигается ближе.

Ему не нравится, как расслабленно выглядит во сне лицо Дэнни, но звуки тихого сопения помогают сдерживать порывы проверить пульс. Он работает над собой.  
Пальцы свободно обхватывают запястье руки Дэнни, на которой одето кольцо. Поглаживают прохладную кожу.  
Он настоял. Спокойно и твердо. Получил разрешение сразу же, как вышел из больницы. Убеждал Дэнни неделями. Дэнни неделями упирался.

При всей своей темпераментности он не был злопамятным. Он хороший человек, и Стив этого не заслужил, но Дэнни не держал на него зла.

Стива отправили домой первым. Нога с трудом поддавалась управлению, зато другие повреждения зажили быстрее.

Дэнни держали на искусственном дыхании четыре дня. Потом он начал ненадолго приходить в сознание. Стив часами просиживал рядом с ним ради трех-четырех минут неясных взглядов и хриплого бормотания. Это разбивало ему сердце.  
Как только к Дэнни вернулась способность ясно думать и говорить, он ни о чем прямо не спрашивал. Стив из-за этого снова себя накрутил, теперь-то он понимает. Перестал спать и следить за собой.

Однажды он вернулся в больницу очень поздно, глубокой ночью. Напугал Дэнни, был весь дерганный и на взводе.  
Проковылял через палату и, остановившись в углу, прислонился к стене, а потом выдал Дэнни всё, как на духу, от и до, и когда сказано было достаточно, уперся взглядом в ноги кровати.

Он уже попробовал быть один, ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Он начал слетать с катушек задолго до того дня в банке. Поэтому он готов был на всё, чтобы вернуть свою семью. Отдать всё. Он бы не вынес этого ещё раз.

Сейчас семья снова с ним. Стив не дурак, знает, что это значит. Детей теперь двое. Делать ошибки больше нельзя.  
Завтра надо отвезти Чарли на приём. Пока Дэнни будет упаковывать для Грейс школьный обед, Стив приготовит завтрак, и придется уговаривать детей съесть овсянку. Пока Дэнни будет принимать душ и одевать Чарли, Стив проверит домашнюю Грейс по алгебре. Они высадят её возле школы, а сами отправятся к педиатру.

Он осматривает полутемную спальню, только начавшую светлеть в лучах утреннего солнца. Скомканная одежда, заброшенные детские поделки, стопки отчетов, которые нужно заполнить для прокурора.  
Его пальцы сжимаются на запястье Дэнни немного крепче.

Ну и пусть бардак.

Бардак он переживёт. Всё это могло исчезнуть, так что он переживёт. Ему уже лучше.


End file.
